Merry Christmas Hyoutei!
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: The Christmas season is always full of cheer, especially when you have somebody to share it with. Adorable, Silver, Dirty, Hiyoshi/Kirihara, yaoi


_I was going to put this up on Christmas, but I decided not to since I don't think this story even takes place on Christmas, just around it… and I couldn't wait to post it. Hehe! _

_This is the first time I've really wrote a holiday fic and I really hope you like it! It was originally going to be rated T but Oshitari and Gakuto complained so… if you don't like that, just skip their section (it's not that good either). I'm thinking of doing an __**atoji **__sequel to this and I'd love to know what you think about it! (I can thank __**Ice Flow**__ for putting that idea in my head) And if I do so, it'll be rated M (again, __**Ice Flow**__). Also, I know nothing about the piano and it's my first time writing Silver Pair, so please tell me if you liked it or not!_

_Though it SAYS Hyoutei, it's mostly atoji. –shrugs- and it has a member of Rikkai in it. _

_**Pairings: Adorable **__(Atobe/Jirou), __**Dirty **__(Oshitari/Gakuto), __**Silver **__(Shishido/Choutarou), __**and**__ Hiyoshi/Akaya__** with a little bit of **__Taki/Hiyoshi __**and **__Taki/OC __**(not more than 20 seconds)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nya!**_

_Please read and review, nya! ^_^_

_-_

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, Hyoutei!**_

* * *

_-_

Atobe stared at _his _clubhouse completely horrified. "Jirou," he started slowly, staring at the innocently smiling boy in front of him. "What did you do to ore-sama's clubhouse?"

Jirou frowned and blinked. "Do you not like it?" he asked, a bit sad as he scratched the back of neck. "Eh, but I worked so hard on it!"

"No, it's not that," he said hurriedly, not liking the way he had hurt the older boy's feelings. "It's just that… ore-sama was not expecting… this." He explained lamely as he gestured to the room.

The golden-haired teen grinned, happy to know that his buchou didn't hate it. "Oh, Fuji-kun said that he was going to do this for Christmas and I heard from Marui-san that Yukimura-san did this every year too, and I began to wonder why we never did such things, and so, I decorated the regulars' clubhouse!" he exclaimed, bouncing in excitement like a hyperactive bunny rabbit.

Gakuto stared up at the ceiling, a slight blush to his cheeks. "Well, I for one, like it, Jirou." He glanced discretely over at his doubles partner, before turning away again when he saw the tensai staring at him in an unashamed manner.

"Tch," Shishido hesitantly looked up at the plants hanging all over the ceiling also, trying to act nonchalant when—instead—he could feel the slight gaze of his own doubles partner on his back. "It's not… bad."

Jirou beamed and then turned back to Atobe and asked shyly, "So, Atobe, what do you think?"

Atobe slowly took another step into the clubhouse. He sighed. "It's just fine, Jirou. You're a rather good decorator. Maybe ore-sama shall come to you the next time ore-sama wants some type of interior design, eh?"

Squealing in happiness, Jirou threw his arms around the younger boy, completely shocking him to the core. Eyes widening, Atobe stated, "Eh, Jirou?"

"That makes me so happy, Atobe!" He grinned as if he had not heard the interruption.

Staring at the shorter boy, a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and he gave a small huff, completely like that of the fifteen year old boy that he was. "Jirou, can you let go of ore-sama?"

Jirou titled his head, smiled, and nodded, stepping back. "Gomen, ne, Atobe. I couldn't resist."

"Se—senpai-tachi?" a small chocking sound came from the door and they turned to see a red Hiyoshi staring at the other side of the room.

Looking over curiously, their eyes widened and Shishido in a hurry covered his dear, innocent, favorite kouhai's eyes and yelled, "Yo! Gakuto! Oshitari! There are OTHER people in the room!"

Seemingly as if the two had not heard him, they continued on, Gakuto roughly being pushed back into the longer, a loud _bang _echoing throughout the clubhouse as lips and tongues fought a fierce battle.

The regulars had a mixture of reactions, Shishido—for one—was still covering Choutarou's eyes and screaming his lungs out while Choutarou merely sighed, figuring it was no use bringing up the fact that he wasn't much younger than them and had seen even worse, but that would probably just make Shishido-san even more worried.

Hiyoshi was pink from head to toe, eyes looking off in every direction _except _at Oshitari and Gakuto, and Kabaji had a rather large sweat drop on the side of his head, but—besides that—he was just being Kabaji.

The teenage buchou stared up at the mistletoe hanging above the two idiots and sighed, shaking his head, wondering just how on earth Yukimura Seiichi could put up with being captain of _his _team for two years let alone one.

Jirou just looked at them and shrugged, stating, "I don't see what the big deal is."

And—of course—Oshitari and Gakuto were rather… preoccupied.

After a minute the two of them separated, panting heavily. Oshitari glanced down between them and smirked, whispering something in his ear and the regulars watched as the acrobat turned bright red and nodded slightly.

Bending down, Oshitari grabbed his bag and handed Gakuto his, draping an arm over the older boy's shoulders, giving everyone a smug look. "Gakuto and I are… going back to my house to study. Ja ne,"

Gakuto smiled slightly over at Jirou and followed his partner out.

Jirou looked after them with a gaping mouth, eyes sparkling. "They are _SOOO _kawaii together! Just like Tezuka-san and Fuji-kun, and Ootori and Shishido," the two of them choked and blushed. "And Yukimura-san and Sanada-san, and Oishi-san and Kikumaru-kun, and—"

"Okay," Atobe interrupted, having heard enough of the pairing list. "Jirou, thank you for decorating the clubhouse, ore-sama loves it." The silver haired boy stated, laying a hand on the volley player's shoulder.

The blonde blushed and looked down. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Atobe gave a nearly silent sigh. "Really," he assured. "Go get changed."

Jirou grinned. "Okay!"

"What's up? I came to see what all the noise is about." A brunette stated as he walked over to the clubhouse and draped an arm over Hiyoshi who was still standing in the door way in plain shock.

In a hurry, Jirou spun around and pointed a finger at the two boys in the door. "You two are standing under mistletoe! Kiss! KISS!!!"

"Eh?!" Hiyoshi and Taki exclaimed, jumping away from each other.

Taki pointed over to his kouhai. "I'm not kissing Piyo-chan, no way! One; he's a guy. Two; he's my kouhai. And three; _HE'S A GUY!!!_"

Jirou cocked his head in curiosity, leaning forward. "Taki, are you homophobic? Because, if you are, you are in for a _very big _lecture." He placed his hands on his hips and nodded, grinning as if he was joking.

Which, he wasn't, by the way. Quite a few people had found _that _out the hard way, because, not only did they get a lecture about homophobia, but—just in case they _did _turn out to be gay in the future—they got a lecture about safe sex and the right way to do it. How Jirou knew all the details, no one may ever know.

"No!" he stated, eyes widening. "It's just, I'm straight—" he was cut off by a snort from a capped boy and glared at him. "Against what most people may think."

Jirou shook his head. "Doesn't matter, besides the point. You two were caught under the mistletoe together so you _have _to kiss. It's a rule."

"No one said it was a rule that you had to kiss if it was a member of the same sex! Not cool!" Taki whined, crossing his arms childishly.

Hiyoshi stared at his Jirou-senpai. "I'm not kissing Taki-senpai," his voice, for the most part, was calm, but they could all hear the underlined fear and worry.

Atobe rolled his eyes and walked to his locker. "Just kiss already, ahn, get it over with so that you can go home. Ore-sama is getting annoyed."

Jirou smiled. "You heard Atobe-buchou."

The two boys in the doorway glanced at each other, taking a few small steps closer. Taki sighed. "Fine, if it'll get me to be able to go home, I'll do it." He looked at Hiyoshi. "You ready, my dear kouhai?"

"No," he muttered. "Just do it, senpai." He squeezed his eyes closed and Taki leant down and placed a kiss on his lips just as there was a small gasp from behind the two boys.

Hiyoshi and Taki jumped away and spun around to see a dark haired girl in near tears. The brunette's eyes widened and he ran to her. "Rei-chan! I'm sorry, let me explain!" The girl glared at Taki and spun on her heel, marching away from the clubhouse.

The regulars watched curiously as the other third year ran after her.

Jirou scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, oops, I didn't know Taki had a girlfriend or I wouldn't have forced you two like that."

Hiyoshi just stared at Jirou, a small spark of guilt in his eyes before he too turned and walked away. Everyone watched him go.

"Uh, do you think Hiyoshi has a girlfriend too?" Choutarou asked curiously, biting his lip.

"More like a boyfriend," Shishido said, blinking. Why was everyone suddenly getting together… a small amount of worry shot down his spine. Did _Choutarou _have a girlfriend? If he did, would Choutarou abandon him for her? No, of course Choutarou wouldn't do that; Choutarou was too nice. But still, he hoped he didn't.

He mentally cursed himself. That made him sound like a bad senpai.

"Usu," Kabaji agreed before sending Atobe a look and grabbing his stuff and walking away.

Atobe glared at his friend and shook his head and Jirou couldn't help but feel that they were having some sort of telepathic conversation.

The volley player pouted. Now he felt left out.

"Shishido-san," Choutarou started. "Are you still coming over to my house?"

At once, Shishido stood and grabbed his bag, smiling up at the taller boy. "Of course, I said I would." He looked at the other two in the room. "Choutarou and I are leaving now. See 'ya,"

After they left, Jirou yawned and walked over to the couch, laying down and stretching out like a cat.

Atobe watched as his 2nd singles player's shirt rode up to uncover a small stretch of skin. The buchou went pink and turned back to his locker, forgetting what it was that he was going to get out of it.

"Your English book." Jirou stated and Atobe turned to him confused. The blonde gave a small smile. "You were going to get your English book, weren't you?"

Looking into his locker, Atobe saw said book at the top, and he let a small smile come onto his face as he reached for it and pulled it down. Sometimes he wondered how it was that the always sleeping boy knew him better than he knew himself. "Hai, Jirou, but why are you still here?"

Jirou sighed and lay back onto the couch. "No one is at home, I don't feel like going back to an empty house."

Atobe cocked his head and looked at him curiously. "You're always welcome back to ore-sama's house, you know that Jirou."

The blonde grinned. "I know, but I don't want to impose on you."

Closing his locker, the fifteen year old took a step closer to the older boy. "You wouldn't be. Ore-sama… I would enjoy the company."

Slowly, Jirou's grin turned into a soft smile and he felt his heart give a small flutter. "Okay,"

-

* * *

_**Oshitari & Gakuto**_

* * *

-

Their pants were heavy as they undressed each other in a hurry, Oshitari roughly pushing Gakuto back onto the bed. The acrobat turned a dark red as the hands trailing up his sides sent tingles all throughout him, stomach churning in pleasure.

"Yu—Yuushi," he started, burying a hand in the velvety blue hair.

"Hm?" the younger teen asked, tongue drawing circles on the muscular chest.

"Maybe we should actually study. We start this now, we're never going to pass."

Gakuto felt Oshitari smirk against him as he murmured, "Oh, but Gakuto, we can always use the excuse that we were caught up in studying the human body."

The redhead let out a loud laugh. "Yuushi, and nobody believes me when I say that it was _you _who did the corrupting, not me."

The tensai removed his lips and hovered over his partner, lips twitching up into a sly grin. "Why would anyone believe that I am a corrupter? I, the kind, talented Oshitari Yuushi?" he smiled, leaning down to brush his lips to the shell of Gakuto's ears, lowering his voice until it was a seductive purr. "Against, the loud mouthed, rude, fiery boy named Mukahi Gakuto?"

Said boy convulsed slightly at the sound of his own name coming from Oshitari's lips.

"And who would ever believe me attracted to such a person? To be sent reeling nonstop? Your smooth, milky skin, how it feels beneath my gentle, tender touch. Our breathing in perfect synchronization. You're lithe hips arching up into me as I stroke you, softer in softer until it's only a slight tingle. How does that sound… Gakuto?" he breathed lightly.

Gakuto swallowed and fought from closing his eyes, his length twitching eagerly in anticipation.

He shook his head and gave a small smile. "Yuushi, you know how much I love you saying stuff like that in bed, but—seriously—I just want you. In me. Like right now." He nodded seriously, arching inwards, causing Yuushi himself to give a loud groan.

Grabbing the lube hidden in his bedside table, Oshitari prepared himself before squirting some more on his hand and holding a lubed finger up to Gakuto's entrance, pushing slightly and rubbing him with the pad of his finger.

Moaning, Gakuto through his head back, rolling his hips down, trying to force Oshitari to push the finger into him further.

Smirking in amusement, the tensai obliged, thrusting his finger in to the knuckle, enjoying the feel of Gakuto's walls convulsing around him.

Entering another finger, scissoring them, stretching Gakuto in preparation. The red head gave another loud moan and Oshitari covered his mouth and stopped moving when he heard footsteps coming to his door.

There was a knock and they were worried upon remembering that they had not locked the door.

"Yuushi," called a female voice and Oshitari went pale as he recognized it as his older sister.

"Nee-san," he replied loudly, trying to control his voice, picking up on his ministrations to Gakuto's ass.

Gakuto gave him an incredulous look.

"Please don't come in, I'm busy." He stated, giving another smirk to his older lover.

"What could you possibly be busy with by yourself and I heard some odd noises coming from in there. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Oshitari removed his fingers and placed the head of slickened cock, thrusting into Gakuto after a second.

The acrobat gasped at his partner's perfect angling, pleasure being sent throughout his whole body.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing, nee-san, now please leave. I'm busy." He hushed Gakuto almost silently, removing his hand only to replace it with his mouth, darting his tongue into Gakuto, exploring him.

Moving his head down, Oshitari sucked on his neck, stopping for a second only to add with a chuckle, "I'm just having some fun, nee-san. Nothing is wrong."

After his sister's footsteps retreated, Oshitari continued thrusting in and out of the smaller boy, Gakuto writhing beneath him, arching into his touch, trying to be as close as possible.

When they were spent, Oshitari continued to hover over Gakuto, eyeing the tired boy (because tennis wasn't the only thing Gakuto lacked stamina in…not that he didn't try to overcome that) underneath him.

"So," he said. "How about that excuse?"

-

* * *

_**Hiyoshi & Kirihara**_

* * *

-

Hiyoshi looked up when he heard a knock on his door and called out to whoever it was to come in.

Opening the door, his mother looked in with a smile. "Wakashi, your friend is here." Automatically knowing who it was, Hiyoshi stood, fighting off a smile of his own.

"Okay,"

As she walked away, a curly dark haired boy walked in and silently closed the door before spinning around with a large grin, jumping over to him and placing a big kiss on his cheek.

Hiyoshi felt his stomach churn happily but shook that feeling off as well.

"Wakashi! It feels like I've not seen you in forever!" Kirihara exclaimed, squeezing his boyfriend around the waist.

"What are you here for brat? I was studying." He said dryly as he removed the arms around him and sat back down at his desk.

Pouting, Rikkai's second year ace huffed and forcibly pulled Hiyoshi's chair away from the desk, plopping down onto the younger boy's lap. "Neh, Wak-a-shi, you're being so cold! Did I do something?"

Frowning, the light haired boy frowned and tapped his desk. "No, you didn't do anything, Akaya." _I did_, he added silently.

Kirihara bit his lip, knowing that Hiyoshi wasn't telling him something, but figuring that he would get it out of him later, the fourteen year old shrugged it away and leaned his head against his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you too much on your birthday. Senpai-tachi wouldn't leave me alone."

Hiyoshi gave him a small comforting smile. "It's fine, I understand."

Averting his eyes, Kirihara slyly stated, "If they knew about us, I know that senpai-tachi wouldn't object."

Flinching slightly, Hiyoshi removed Kirihara from his lap so that the wild haired boy was sitting in the seat and he walked over to his window, looking out at the small flakes falling from the sky.

"I… I'm not ready for that yet, Akaya." He replied quietly.

Frowning, Kirihara stood and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. "I know," he whispered. "I don't mean to push you, I don't want to push you; I'm just saying that I know that my senpai, none of them, would object. They're nice. And I don't think yours would either." He laid a small kiss on the side of his neck, causing a slight blush to rise to Hiyoshi's cheeks.

"I don't think they would mind either. But it's not them I'm worrying about."

Thinking for a second, Kirihara nodded. "Your parents, right?"

"Yeah," Hiyoshi said quietly. "I know tou-san isn't going to be happy at all, I don't think kaa-san will either—she's always wanted a daughter, nii-san, I actually think he'll really enjoy teasing me. I don't think he'll mind all that much. I'm mostly worried about my father though."

Hesitantly, Kirihara stated, "You'll always have me, you know."

"Right," Hiyoshi wasn't actually too sure about that any more.

Giving another frown, Hiyoshi turned around in Kirihara's arms, looking down at the wooden floor. "Akaya, I've got to tell you something."

Lowering his arms slowly, Kirihara asked, "What is it?" not at all sure about if he wanted to know the answer or not by the sound of the Hyoutei second year's voice.

Guiltily, Hiyoshi continued on. "I… I kissed Taki-senpai."

For a second, the older boy had thought he heard wrong when it finally sunk in that Hiyoshi wouldn't joke about something like this.

Kirihara felt his lips tremble slightly when he went to speak. "When?" he asked quietly.

"Today," Hiyoshi answered just as softly. "I didn't want to though, Akaya! Please understand that! Senpai-tachi forced me to. We got stuck under the mistletoe Jirou-senpai had put up and—"

Shaking his head, Kirihara asked, "Wait, mistletoe?"

Hiyoshi nodded. "Yes and—as I was saying—"

After a second, the curly haired teen laughed. "Wakashi, you had me worried for a second that you cheated on me! If it was under the mistletoe, there really was nothing you could have done about it. It's a rule to kiss whoever you get stuck underneath it to kiss them."

"Even if it's another male?" Hiyoshi asked curiously.

"Well, I don't think it was ever gender specific. At least, it's not in _our _tennis club."

"Eh?" Hiyoshi exclaimed. "_Your _tennis club?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kirihara nodded. "Yeah, I've been forced to kiss all of my senpai-tachi on the regulars at least once. And trust me when I say that the look I got from Sanada-fukubuchou when I was forced to kiss buchou was horrifying! It's enough to put anyone off of even _thinking _about going after Mura-buchou, I bet. Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai also had a little too much fun with this." He said, turning a light shade of green.

Hiyoshi coughed, suddenly getting an image of his Oshitari and Mukahi-senpai-tachi.

"Besides," Kirihara continued. "It's not like you enjoyed it, right?"

Thinking back on it, Hiyoshi hurriedly shook his head. "No, of course not."

Kirihara grinned. "And neither did I." He brought his hands back up to wrap around the younger's neck, leaning up and giving him a soft peck on the lips. "The only one I want to kiss underneath the mistletoe is my Wakashi."

And Hiyoshi had to agree that his Akaya was the only one _he _wanted to kiss beneath the mistletoe too.

-

* * *

_**Shishido & Choutarou**_

* * *

-

Shishido Ryou watched as his doubles partner's fingers flittered across the keys of the large grand piano, completely entranced for a reason unbeknownst to himself. The music spoke to him beautifully, and he was left breathless knowing that it was his dear kouhai creating the wonderful sound that sung throughout the room.

Choutarou, all too aware of the eyes watching him, nearly missed a note but recovered smoothly like you would expect someone who had been playing the piano for years to do.

But he couldn't help the fact that Shishido-san's eyes were making him really nervous.

As he ended the song, there was only silence between him and he looked at his senpai a little worried that he hadn't liked it. "So, what did you think, Shishido-san?"

Shishido, as if coming from a daze, shook his head and smiled. "It was great, Choutarou! You really are very talented! How long did it take you to get right?

The tall second year blushed and looked back down at the black and white keys. "A few months, I wrote it."

Grinning, Shishido stood and walked over to sit next to his partner, laying an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "It really was wonderful, Choutarou. I hope to hear more of any piece you write, okay?"

Smiling happily, Choutarou nodded. "Of course, Shishido-san." He cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the hand on his shoulder. "I… I actually wrote that song while thinking about you… Shishido-san."

The brunette blinked in surprise before his face turned a dark red and he coughed, trying to gain back his composure.

He mustn't look lame in front of Choutarou!

"R—really? T…thank you, Choutarou." He set his hand back down on the bench between them, only to pull it back when his fingers lightly brushed the younger boy's.

Pulling his hand back into his lap also, Choutarou looked out the large window to his left, hoping that the reason for him feeling hot was the heater running to high.

Swallowing back his embarrassment, Shishido looked at his kouhai and nudged his shoulder. "Do you think, maybe, you could teach me how to play the piano a little?"

Choutarou spun around to face him, a little shocked, before giving a small smile and nodding. "Hai, senpai, uh, give me your hands. I'll teach you an easy song."

Taking Shishido's left hand in his left, Choutarou placed his right arm over his senpai's shoulder so that they were sitting so close that the third year was almost in the taller boy's lap.

The gray haired teen took his right hand and he placed his on the piano to the correct keys.

"Place your hands here and… here. Now, this key is the…" and Choutarou went on about which key was which, still not letting go of Shishido's hand, but everything he said flew in one ear and out the other. It's not that he didn't want to hear what Choutarou had to say, but it was the fact that he was concentrating only on Choutarou's voice.

As Shishido's breathing got faster, he felt his heart give a small tug, stomach erupting into butterflies and he forced himself to look down at the piano and pay attention to Choutarou's instructions.

He told himself that not listening to what Choutarou was saying made him a bad senpai, but he couldn't make himself believe that. He knew that Choutarou would completely disagree with that saying, "Shishido-san, you could never be a bad senpai."

Blushing, Shishido bit his lip. Why did—in just his imagination—Choutarou's voice send his mind spiraling out of control? Why did it send pleasurable tingles down his spine? Why did it do whatever it was that it did to him?

"Shishido-san," a quiet voice broke through his thoughts and Shishido looked up at the gently inquiring face.

"Uh, gomen, Choutarou, I guess I just dazed off for a second there. Tch," he scoffed, shaking his head. "That's so completely—"

"Lame," Choutarou interrupted, grinning. "Right, Shishido-san?"

Shishido laughed and nodded. "Hai, hai, lame." He stared down at the piano, only just then noticing that Choutarou still had a grip on his hands and turned a light pink.

Choutarou looked down and blushed slightly himself, and Shishido gripped his hands tightly when Choutarou went to pull them away.

"Don't," he said quietly. "I like the feel of your hands in mine, Choutarou."

The thirteen year old blushed, biting his lip to keep from smiling. "I like it too, Shishido-san."

Shishido stared at him for a second before leaning up, softly kissing him, applying only a slight pressure and pulled back when Choutarou began kissing him back.

They looked at each other before moving forward again, this time Shishido nervously ran his tongue along Choutarou's lip, gaining entrance and slowly explored his mouth.

The two of them didn't let go of each other's hands for even a moment.

-

* * *

_**Atobe & Jirou**_

* * *

-

Jirou stood in the middle of the large bedroom, eyes closed, and head thrown back. "Saa, I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable in this house." He opened his brown eyes and looked over at his buchou, wanting to smile when he saw that the younger teenager was—indeed—watching him.

"Nii-san said he would actually like a smaller house, more cozy. But I'm perfectly content in your house, Atobe. It makes me calm and I feel at home here." He let the blush rise to his face and clasped his hands innocently behind his back, eyes averting to the ground.

"Gomen for my bluntness, Atobe-buchou, I just felt the need to let you know how I feel here." He looked up beneath his lashes. "I feel like its home."

Atobe, unlike Jirou, fought off his own blush, giving a small cough. "Ore-sama is glad you feel that way, Jirou." He wondered if he should have said that, but it felt right, and he could only barely keep himself from saying, "To me, it feels like home when your'e here."

That would have been too cheesy and cliched, and if Atobe wasn't something, he was _not _cheesy nor cliched.

That was up for depate though.

This time, even if he wanted to, Jirou couldn't stop the oncoming red tinge that rose to his cheeks. Instead, he smiled and walked over to the large bed on the other side of the room, falling softly onto it, automatically grabbing a pillow to place it underneath his head.

Taking in a deep breath, his heart gave a small twitch at the smell of roses wafting in through his nostrils and he looked back up at his buchou, raising to his knees.

Watching the older boy from the corner of his eye, Atobe told himself to turn away and stop staring, but to no use; it did not work. Jirou was just too… captivating and interesting to turn away from.

Patting the bed next to him, Jirou grinned and said, "Atobe, come sit with me."

Letting out a small sigh of breath, Atobe nodded and walked over to the older teen, sitting carefully down on the bed. Jirou smirked lightly and laid his head in the heir's lap, to the complete shock of the silver haired boy.

"Ji—Jirou, what is it that you are doing?"

The blonde hummed. "Oh, Atobe, I thought you were smarter than that. I'm using your lap as a pillow, and I've got to say, your lap is rather comfy." He snuggled into him, draping his arms over Atobe's legs so that his fingers just barely grazed his clothed inner thigh.

Shifting slightly, the fifteen year couldn't help but think that the weight on his lap was actually rather nice, but those fingers were something else. They made him feel weird.

Jirou stared up at the younger boy and slyly grabbed the pillow next to him, fisted his hand in it, and chucked the pillow at Atobe's head, laughing at the blank shock on his buchou's face.

"You did _not _just hit ore-sama!" he huffed indigently, crossing his arms when Jirou sat up and mockingly asked, "What are you going to do about it, _buchou_?"

Narrowing his eyes, Atobe reached for the pillow and thrust it at the other boy, sending the blonde gaping in disbelief. "That," he stated, smirking.

Getting over his shock, Jirou closed his mouth and smiled, gripping the pillow tightly. "Why Atobe, if I didn't know better I'd say that you were having _fun_."

Atobe gave a dignified snort. "Of course not. Ore-sama is too mature for pillow fights." Though he really was having fun and he knew Jirou knew that, but it wasn't like Jirou actually needed him to say it out loud.

"Uh-huh," Jirou's voice was dubious as he continued watching the younger teen. There was a small blush on his cheeks, it wasn't at all prominent but it was just there enough so that the volley player could tell it was there. He was sure that Atobe himself didn't even know he was blushing. "Well, if I hit you with the pillow again, will you still not being having fun?"

Eyeing Jirou unsurely, Atobe answered, "No,"

Smiling innocently, Jirou nodded. "So it won't ruin your image if you hit me back, right? It'll be purely for revenge."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Atobe smirked and laughed. "Revenge, of course it would be."

"Yay!" Jirou exclaimed, smacking the teen across from him with the fluffy pillow.

Grabbing another one from behind him, Atobe narrowed his eyes and hit him back.

This continued until atobe had hit Jirou's pillow from his hand, sending Jirou crawling towards the end of the bed, laughing, trying to escape from the younger teen. He was only went laughing harder when he felt the hands on his waist, tugging him back towards the head of the bed.

Once Atobe successfully got Jirou, he pushed him onto his back, straddling him lightly, as his fingers moved against the smooth skin just above the waist band of Jirou's pants. The blonde laughed loudly, kicking his feet and bucking his hips, trying to knock the taller teen off of him to get relief from his stomach tormenting laughs.

After a few minutes of this, Atobe slowed his hands, the two of them breathing slowly, catching their breath. Jirou blinked, grinning happily up at his buchou, unaware of what was growing through the other teen's head.

Swallowing tightly, he licked his lips, trying to wet them even as his mouth went completely dry, looking at the skin that had been revealed by Jirou's shirt riding up throughout his tickling.

His skin was a nice tan, his stomach muscular and yet soft at the same time and Atobe's fingers itched to continue touching him, feeling him.

Lower stomach beginning to churn a little bit _too _pleasurably, Atobe sighed and removed himself from Jirou, sitting up on his bed, looking off at the wall so that he wasn't looking at the older boy.

Frowning, Jirou sat up also, shirt falling back down his chest, and cocked his head. "Hmmm," he hummed, crawling over towards Atobe so that he was directly behind him.

Atobe tensed, Jirou's heat enveloping him.

Jirou bit his lip and slowly wrapped his arms around Atobe's broad, muscular shoulders. The fifteen year old reluctantly eased into his embrace.

Resting his head on Atobe's shoulder, Jirou watched the younger teen innocently, heart beginning to beat faster. "Atobe, is something wrong?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Against his will, Atobe's dark blue looked into the cute face, brown eyes wide and questioning.

Swallowing, Atobe answered, "Ore-sama must not do this."

"Mmh? Do what?" he blinked.

"This," he said, looking between the two of them.

"Oh," Jirou realized and gave a small nod, a smile growing on his face. "I thought you might say that, Atobe, but—just in case—" he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, dangling it just above his buchou's head. "That's why I brought _this_."

Atobe glanced up and smiled, giving a small laugh. "That's just like you Jirou."

"Hm, what are you talking about, K—humn!" he made a surprised noise, eyes widening in shock when Atobe's lips covered his own, softly applying pressure.

Eyes falling shut, Jirou sighed, kissing back as his heart gave a happy tug, only to giggle lightly when he felt the small graze of fingers on his back, inching up beneath his shirt.

Atobe's tongue exited his mouth to run along Jirou's bottom lip, urging Jirou to open his mouth and allow it to be explored.

When they broke apart for the much needed air, Jirou gazed up at him, eyes fogged in lust and need. Jirou's lips rose into a smile and he quietly said, "Merry Christmas, Kei-chan."

Smiling back at the small boy now back underneat him, Atobe gently began to pull the other teen's pants from his legs, laying a soft kiss on the side of his neck. "Merry Christmas, Jirou."

-

**_Owari_**


End file.
